Ed, Edd n' Eddy Z: Multiverse Saga
by DogDays124
Summary: It is based of all forms of Ed, Edd n' Eddy fan-craft and the fan comic Dragonball Multiverse. The series is being written by Toonking911 but is still taking writers, LOUDMOUTH and me, DogDays124.
1. Strange Preposition

It was the first day of summer. The kids were off of school and the Eds had more time to train. The kids were there viewing them. As the days go on, the Eds become even stronger. The kids were really impressed. Not too long ago, the Eds feared them.

"Wow, look at them go!" Nazz commented, pointing.

"Indeed, Rolf is most impressed." Rolf remarked. After the long fight, they finally stopped. They flew to the ground to take a breather.

"Alright, let's call it a day." Drew called. The others nodded.

Deep in the voids of space, a Namekian ship is on its way.

"The GPS or Galaxy Positioning System says that we are heading towards Earth." A Namekian said.

"Good. Enter its atmosphere at once." Another Namekian said. They landed their ship nearby the training site.

All the back to the training site, the Saiyans felt the power. They immediately stopped what they were doing. It became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Are you sensing what I'm sensing?" Double D asked.

"I'm sensing it too." Ed said, nodding.

"Plank says it's a ship!" Jonny exclaimed, holding Plank up.

"Get real, Jonny," Eddy started. Double D glared at him. "What? I'm just trying to be realistic! Let's check it out." Eddy pointed to the direction where it was at. The heroes went to check it out. They saw Namekians and a strange species.

"Who the Hell are you?" Drew asked rudely.

"I am a Varga and they are Namekians from another universe. My name is Minus." Minus presented. Double D walked up to him.

"I like Minus! He looks like a chicken!" Ed exclaimed with a cheesy smile.

"Why do they always say that?" A Namekian called.

"Anyways, what do mean another universe?" Double D inquired.

"Well, it's really simple. There is more than one universe, such as your Universe G-5, Universe 2525, Universe 14, Universe 124 and so on. These universes are very identical, except with minor alterations. They all get into the same situations, but make different conclusions. Like in one universe, the sky may perhaps be red, and in another, it could've been subjugated by another species." The tallest Namekian clarified.

"I'm gonna smile and pretend I know what you're talking about. Why are you here?" Eddy requested, crossing his arms.

"Well, the Namekians and Vargas made a truce so they can a competition with almost every cosmos. It's indeed big deal. There are thousands of fighters there to compete for the fun of it." A Namekian answered, "The champion will get three requests from the Namekian Dragon. Those who are killed will be wished back, and those who are injured will be healed."

"Now we're talking." Eddy said. Eddy desperately wanted to see all the competitors and show off his powers to them.

"Now, Eddy. Don't get too competitive. I know how you are." Double D said. Eddy crossed his arms and shook his head with a smile.

"Always. I promise I'll be somewhat kind. But just know this! I ain't stoppin' until that gold is mine!"

"Yes! That's the attitude we're looking for!" The same Namekian clapped his hands joyfully.

"A tournament? Awesome!" Kevin exclaimed.

"This is gonna be rad!" Nazz exclaimed. So the kids agreed to go as well.

"Are we aloud to just watch?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course, there are more spectators than participants."

"Let's tell the Sonic gang." Eddy said. The Eds went to lane where everybody was. The Eds stated to them the news. They were all intrigued.

"A tournament with all the universes? This could be a fun way to spend the summer. We're in." Sonic supposed.

"Great, the Vargas and Namekians are waiting outside." Ed said. They all ran into the ship.

"A little tight, but it's alright." Eddy said.

"We shall be there in about five seconds, tops. We are gonna warp into the universe and we'll be right there." A Varga described. So after they warped, they were at the tournament instantly. There were so many other ships, it looked a like a parking lot for a football game. The Namekians took them to where they were staying. The kids had to sit in the Universe G-5 balcony.

"Rolf is sure this will be a very decisive battle." Rolf thought.

"Me too, yo." Kevin agreed.

"I second that." Jimmy agreed.

"This place is enormous! And look at the ring! You could play ten games of baseball here all at once!" Ed thought. After looking around, Drew found someone peculiar.

"It's-it's me!" Drew cried. The other Drew saw him. They looked at each other.

"I'm from Universe 124. And you?" Drew from Universe 124 asked.

"I'm from Universe G-5." Drew from Universe G-5 responded. The other heroes found themselves from other universes. Ed even saw Finn the Human from Universe CN.

"Looks, it's Power Prof.! I didn't know they let bitches fight." Eddy thought.

"The feeling is neutral." Power Prof. returned. Ed then saw Finn from Universe CN.

"Finn the Human! What are you doing here?" Ed necessitated.

"It's actually Finn the Saiyan. I recently found out about my heritage. Just before planet Vegeta was destroyed, I was sent to the land of Ooo. I hit my head, so I didn't remember anything. I was lost until Jake's parents found me. So yeah, I'm a Saiyan." Finn admitted, giving Ed a knuckle touch. Ed returned the favor with a high five.

"Cool!" Ed shouted. Double D rubbed his hat.

"How'd you find out?" Double D asked.

"Well, I met this guy in the woods who was looking for his shoes. Anyways we were talking together, 'I said what's up with this weather?' yeah, it was pretty rainy by the way. Besides that, he said something about sensing my powers and that it was obvious I was a Saiyan. I guess that's how I got the motive to fight. It's, like, in my blood, dude." Finn explained, "My righteous blood, man!" Double D nodded, satisfied with Finn's answer. The heroes then walked around discovering the whole place. Some of the kids went to explore too. Sarah found herself from U 124.

"You must be Sarah from U G-5. I can sense your energy. I see that you won't be much competition." Sarah from U 124 bet.

"I'm a spectator, and in my universe I don't fight!" Sarah snapped. The other Sarah rolled her eyes and walked away. Sarah really hated the idea of being in the shadow of her brother. At first she could knock him down with a hit. What's ironic is that now, Ed could knock her down with just the flick of his pinky finger.

The Eds saw someone who looked just like them combined. He smiled and walked up to them.

"It is an honor to meet you. I'm Edddy or you can call me Triple D." Edddy introduced. Edddy reached out to shake their hands.

"Whoa! Are you a fusion between us?" Ed asked loudly, pointing. Edddy nodded.

"Yeah, in my universe the three-Way Potara Earrings in Universe 124 were permanent." Edddy replied.

"Stimulating!" Double D said intrigued. He then took a glance at his watch. "Oh, the tournament will start momentarily." Eddy then saw his brother.

"Bro!" Eddy exclaimed. Eddy's Brother looked around but didn't see him because he was so short. Eddy tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

"Over here, smart one!" Eddy said, sarcastically. Eddy's Brother looked down.

"Hey, Pipsqueek. These alien dudes found when I was on Planet Rhubarb doing some studying. They checked me in your universe." Eddy's Brother said. Eddy hugged him but he was so short that he was only able to wrap his hands around his waist (nothing sexual about that! )

"Awesome! Now we'll never lose!" Eddy exclaimed, "You are so my hero!" Soon the tournament started. The spectators took their seats and the fighters prepared.

"Alright, ladies, gentlemen and animals! Welcome to the Multiverse! The tournament will start now! Our first match will be Shadow from Universe 7 VS Kagi from Universe 421." The announcer proclaimed.

"Who?" Eddy from universe G-5.

"Righteous!" Finn exclaimed.

"I believe he is from Universe 124." Double D responded.

"Sweet! You guys won't be disappointed." Shadow reassured, crackling his knuckles.

"This'll be a total waste; I thought we were supposed to have some tough competition." Kagi thought.

"Fantastical this is!" Ed from U G-5 pointed out.


	2. Meet the Competitors

"It's starting Eddy!" Ed exclaimed. He sat the edge of his seat with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Let the games begin!" Sarah from U 124 exclaimed.

"Rules! When your name and universe is called, that means it's time for you to fight. Immediately, once your feet touch the ground, the fight starts. If you take too long to get on the ring, that's a forfeit. If you purposely attack someone who's not your opponent, you're disqualified. You can't have any help such as energy, sound, magic, and materials. Don't stand by your space, that'll look suspicious." The announcer explained. He continued announcing the rest of the rules, and soon the fight started.

"Alright Shadow, you have been warned." Kagi said. Kagi and Shadow jumped into the ring. Shadow just stood with his arms crossed and grunted. Kagi charged at Shadow, but Shadow used the afterimage technique. "Where'd he go?" Shadow then appeared behind him and kicked him in the neck. Shadow then used his Chaos Spear. It hit Kagi directly. They both then traded punches until Kagi used the Eraser Cannon. Shadow used the after image again, and this time he was in the sky. He used Chaos Control on him. Kagi couldn't move his body at all now. Shadow charged at Kagi and punched him in the stomach. Shadow punched him so hard; his arm pierced threw his back, killing him. Shadow ripped his hand out.

"That's it? I thought he would actually try to put up a fight." Shadow thought.

"Ouch. It looks like Kagi from Universe 421 is dead and Shadow from Universe G-5 won. Now let's move on!" The announcer proclaimed.

"That Shadow guy can consider himself lucky. Just wait 'til I enter the ring." Android 32 taunted.

"That was disgusting!" Nazz exclaimed. "Something tells me they're only gonna have more gore."

"Next up, we have Double D from U 124 verses Zach from U 7." The announcer said.

"Oh my!" Double D from U 124 exclaimed. Ed had to pick him up and throw him on the ring. Zach landed on the ring and stood in a fighting stance. They both traded punches, then Zach used the Final Flash. Double D barely dodged it. Double D punched Zach in the face, and then Zach kicked Double D in the back. Zach threw him in the sky and then charged at him. Double D used the afterimage technique. Double D was now on the other side of the ring. Double D powered up a Masenko. It hit Zach, but it wasn't very effective. Double D then tried to use Chaos Blade, but Zach evaded it. They both then traded punches again. Zach punched Double D in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. He then grabbed Double D's arm and held him up. He punched Double D's face incessantly. With his other hand, he used a Special Beam Cannon which knocked Zach out of the ring.

"Yeah! Way to go, Double D! You rock!" Eddy cheered.

"Yay! Good job, Double D!" Ed cheered. Double D jumped out of the ring and went to be healed.

"What a very decisive battle, am I right?" The announcer asked. The audience cheered in agreement, "Alright! Next we have Finn the Saiyan from Universe CN verses Pain from Universe 549.

"Heheh. This is my competition?" Pain asked. They both jumped on the ring. Finn charged at Pain, about to uppercut him.

"Time for an uppercut, you dog!" Finn exclaimed. He punched Pain in the face, and then he kicked Pain on the side of his face, almost breaking it. Pain stood up then powered up to maximum power. Pain then kicked Finn, sending him into the sky. Finn stopped himself. Pain threw many ki blasts at him, but Finn deflected them all. "Slam a cow! This guy is tough." Pain charged at Finn and tried to punch him, but Finn used his arm to block it. Finn kneed Pain in the stomach then powered up a Kamehameha Wave. It made pushed Pain through the arena walls and a few miles away. Pain was still alive though.

"Well it looks like Finn won the match!" Jake exclaimed.

"Righteous!" Finn exclaimed. Finn ran to the other fighters from Universe CN. They all congratulated them.

"You did a radical job, Finn. I can't wait until I get to fight. I feel like taking on Draziku." Lance said.

"Finn the Saiyan wins! Now our next challengers are Zanyu from Universe 421 verses Eddy from Universe G-5." The announcer declared.

"Oh crap!" Eddy groaned. Right when the two touched the ring, Zanyu punched Eddy in the stomach then grabbed his arm and swung him in circles. Zanyu tried to through Eddy out of the ring, but he stopped himself. "Damn! Kaioken x10!" Eddy punched Zanyu in the stomach several times, and then he kicked Zanyu's side.

"There you go!" Kevin cheered.

"Yeah, you got it!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Pitiful!" Eddy exclaimed. He then powered up to a Kaioken x13 and fired a Kamehameha Wave. The Beam went through Zanyu's stomach, blowing him up. Soon parts of his body fell down from the sky. Eddy then blew the whole ring up with a Ray of Riches.

"Eddy killed his opponent, while destroying the ring in the process. The ring will be back to normal in a few seconds." The announcer began, "Please bare with us." Minus pushed a button making the ring rematerialize. Eddy left the ring to talk to the other Saiyans from his universe.

"Was blowing up the whole ring really necessary!" Double D claimed.

"So what? I'm in it to win it, baby!" Eddy exclaimed. Ed walked up to Eddy and gave him a big hug.

"A big hug for the little man!" Ed exclaimed.

"Can you let go of my head now!" Eddy demanded. Ed let go immediately. The announcer then continued announcing.

"Next we have Cheice from Universe 421 verses Edddy from Universe 7! This'll be totally easy for Edddy. Come on down!" The announcer called.

"Hey! I think I can take on some fusion!" Cheice argued. "I'm gonna kick your ass from here to right over there!" Cheice threw many ki blasts at Edddy then threw punches and kicks at him. He didn't even leave a scratch on Edddy. "Okay, Merry Christmas!" Cheice punched and kicked Edddy until he ran out of power.

"You done?" Edddy asked. Cheice still didn't hurt Edddy at all.

"Yeah, I think so." Cheice said while panting heavily.

"Good. Now I'll give you five seconds to counter this attack." Edddy started. He threw his hand back with most of his energy. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1!" Edddy threw his hand at Cheice, but turned it into a small poke, though it had the same effect. Cheice fell across the ring, but he didn't fall out. He stood back up.

"Is that all you got?" Cheice demanded.

"Mother f***er, I'm gonna kick your f***ing ass. From here to Tiananmen Square!" Edddy exclaimed. Edddy kicked Cheice out of the ring like a soccer ball across a soccer field.

"Edddy wins!" The announcer exclaimed.

"Man, that guy is strong! What's gonna happen when one of us has to face him?" Eddy from Universe 124 asked.

"I don't know. Edddy, or Triple D, is from Universe 7. In that universe, we three Eds merged with the Three-Way Potara Earrings." Double D described.

"He's gonna be dangerous to beat!" Drew from Universe G-5 exclaimed.

"I can't wait to fight! I especially wanna take on that suspicious looking blue guy. I think his name was Dark Buu, or something." Leland said. Monarch wasn't paying attention, he was looking at his costume.

"Why are you wearing that?" Monarch asked.

"What? You don't like my costume?" Leland demanded. "What are you saying?"

"You look like-like a retard. This is your retard outfit." Monarch answered.

"Thanks for the support." Leland said sarcastically.

"And now, time for Corey from Universe G-5 verses Android 32 from Universe 421!" The announcer proclaimed. Corey was about to run onto the ring, but Drew from U 124 stopped him.

"Corey, you better forfeit!" Drew from Universe 124 exclaimed.

"Why should I?" Corey asked, feeling confident.

"Because in my universe, where you're even stronger, he nearly killed you! Think of what you're doing!" Drew exclaimed. Corey ignored it.

"I think I'm strong enough to take him." Corey thought.

"Damn it. He didn't listen. He just put himself in grave danger." Corey from Universe 124 said.


	3. Corey in Grave Danger

Both fighters entered the stage and stared each other down. Android 32 grunted as he wanted to get a rematch with Edddy.  
"Looks like I get to kill you." Android 32 said.  
"Just try it!" Corey said standing in a fighting stance.  
"You first." Android 32 replied. Corey charged at him and then tried to punch him, but Android 32 used the afterimage technique. Corey tried again, but still the same results. They both then traded punches and kicks with each other. The two took the fight in the air. Corey kicked Android 32 sending him down, but he landed on his feet.

"You done?" Android 32 asked. Corey nodded as he flew back down. "Good!" He shot a green ki blast at Corey in the face, and then ran his face along the ground. Corey powered up, escaping Android 32's grasp. He became a False Super Saiyan.

"What's up with the lack of enthusiasm?" Android 32 demanded. They began trading punches again. Corey took Android 32's leg and swung him around. He then threw him so he would land out of the ring, but Android 32 caught himself. Corey fired a Masenko, but Android 32 redirected it back at ground. He fell on the ground, but stood up. He then took off his cape, and threw it away. With the cape's impact, the stone ground cracked. Corey's cape was weighted, so now he could fight ten times faster.

"Let' go." Corey said. The two threw punches and kicks again.

"I really doubt he's gonna win this." Drew from Universe 124 said, while shaking his head. Eddy from Universe G-5 then stood up for his friends.

"Hey! Corey is strong enough to beat that guy!" Eddy exclaimed.

"He's not! Can't you sense it! We're stronger than your universe, and when we went to fight him, Android 32 still thrashed us!" Corey from Universe 124 exclaimed. Eddy became full of anger. He encouraged Corey to win this match, even though he now knew that he was no match. Corey and Android 32 continued fighting. Corey made hundreds of ki blasts at Android 32, but he deflected them all. They flew all over the audience blowing up some of them.

"Hey! That's against the rules!" Edddy from Universe 7 exclaimed. The announcer then spoke out.

"Actually, it wasn't on purpose, so he's okay." The announcer claimed.

"Oh well." Edddy said. When Corey charged at Android 32, he caught him, and then kneed him in the face, and then kicked him across the ring. Corey stood back up and powered up to a Super Saiyan.

"He's changed!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Again!" Corey smiled at Android 32. All his previous injuries are gone now. He was now ready to ridicule Android 32 in front of everyone.

"You've mastered Super Saiyan too?" Android 32 called out.

"Yeah. And now I can stay transformed without having to power up." Corey explained.

"But you still suck!" Android 32 shouted. He charged at Corey, but Corey dodged him. Android 32 tried to punch Corey, but he ducked. He then tried to kick Corey, but he grabbed his leg and twisted it around. Corey then tried to punch Android 32 three times, but Android 32 was still too fast. Android 32 then elbowed Corey in the face, causing him to bleed. "Did you really think that small change would aid you?" Corey then used the Neo Tri-Beam to end him once and for all. It hit him directly, but he was unfazed.

"Can Corey truly beat him?" Double D from Universe G-5 asked. Corey from Universe 124 quickly spoke out.

"No!" Corey from Universe 124 exclaimed, "Android 32 isn't even using a fraction of his power!"

"Is he really that strong?" Zach from Universe 124 asked. He never fought Android 32. Zach was at home training.

"You have no idea!" Drew said.

"Well, then how did you beat him before?" Drew from Universe G-5 added. Ed from Universe 124 spoke out.

"We three Eds fused into Edddy!" Ed shouted happily and giving the other Eds a bear hug, including Triple D from Universe 7.

"You mean Triple D?" Zach inquired.

"Yes, only are appearances were different and that Triple D appears to be stronger than we were. Also their fusion was permanent, ours was not." Universe 124 Edd rejoined, struggling out of Eds bear hug.

"Okay we should probably focused the attention of the reader away from the fight for long enough." U G-5 Drew said.

"Agreed." Edd said. The battle was still going on. Corey appeared to be wining.

"Come on I was hoping for a challenge." Corey said.

"Challenge? You want a challenge? Well here you go!" Android 32 said. He began powering up, causing the whole arena to shake.

"Wow." Corey said tranquilly. Android 32 finished.

"Now then, time for ass kicking!" Android 32 said.

"I was gonna say the same thing to you." Corey lied. They both rushed at each other trading punches and kicks. Android 32 hit Corey in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He then threw him to the ground. Corey stood up and wiped some blood from his lip.

"That's his full power!" Corey yelled his aura coming up and his power raising. "It doesn't matter. You're still a bug compared to me." Corey powered up but his power was still a little bit weaker then Android 32. Corey came and punched Android 32 in the face and then kicked him in the stomach, followed by elbow to the ribs and many more punches to the face. Android 32 countered them by hitting him below the belt and scraping Corey's face against the ground. He threw Corey in the air and hit him with multiple blasts of energy. Corey landed and stood up. The left side of his face has cut up from the ground grinding and his clothes were torn.

"Corey! Stop fooling around and use your full power!" U G-5 Drew yelled.

"R-right." Corey said. "Except, I am using my full power!" Corey cried out. He flew at Android 32.

"I hate to say 'I told you so,' but I told you so!" Drew exclaimed.

"Still got some fight left?" Android 32 asked slapping Corey away. He then took his hand of revealing a machine gun like weapon. He pointed it at Corey and started firing energy bullets. After about 30 seconds of this punishment. Android 32 flew at him and uppercut Corey into the air. Android 32 put his hand up and caught Corey. He fired an energy blast sending Corey into the air again. This time Corey landed outside the ring.

"I thought I'd go easy on you. I didn't wanna waste my power on you." Android 32 gloated. Corey got up and walked away to get healed by the Namekians. "Make sure you watch me win the tournament, Corey!" Corey stopped, and looked back at Android 32.

"You're just lucky I let you get away with your life." Corey growled. Android 32 just smiled. Corey was already ridiculed enough. He relished every moment of the fight. Android 32 knew all along he wouldn't be killed that easily.

"Okay! Now that's over, the next fight can begin!" The announcer proclaimed. The crowd cheered loudly. "Next up, Buttercup from Universe 5-G verses Dark Buu from Universe 13!"

"Aw man! I wanted to fight him!" Leland complained, "She's probably gonna beat him!"

"I don't know Leland; don't be blinded by confidence like Corey. I have a feeling Dark Buu isn't as he seems." Dicta warned.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Leland argued. Dicta rolled his eyes. Back in the arena the kids were having a blast.

"This is the most entertainment Rolf has ever partaken in!" Rolf cheered.

"Same here, bro!" Kevin cheered.

"What do you know, Plank! This is better than wrestling!" Jonny exclaimed. Their voices soon were blended in with the screams of the rest of the crowd, whom was ready for the next fight to commence.


	4. Buttercup Vs Dark Buu

"I'm gonna win this easily. He's just a blue blob!" Buttercup taunted, as she cracked her knuckles. Dark Buu just smirked at her. "Here it goes!" Buttercup charged at him and threw punches and kicks at him. She stopped after two minutes to catch her breath. But she saw that Dark Buu wasn't even scratched! "Man! I guess I should use my special move. I was hoping to save it for last! Powered…. Buttercup!" Buttercup rushed at Dark Buu with more than half of her energy. With every punch, she ripped through Dark Buu's skin. When most of his body was nearly gone, she finished it with a big ki blast. Only a small segment of his body now remained. Buttercup thought she already won. "Wow, this was easy!" Buttercup was about to leave the ring but Dark Buu regenerated. He got really angry at her.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Dark Buu threatened while blowing his stack.

"No, Buttercup! No!" Bubbles called. It was too late; she didn't hear her out the crowd shouting. Dark Buu appeared behind her and then continued punching her in the face, causing her to bleed heavily. He dragged Buttercup's head along the hard floor and then kicked her in the sky. Dark Buu appeared right above and then sent her back down with only one little punch. Buttercup stood back up, and wiped the blood from her face. She flew back at Dark Buu and they both traded punches.

"No fair! You caught me by surprise!" Buttercup complained. Dark Buu just continued fighting with a wide grin. "Wipe that smile off your face before I do it for you!" Buttercup punched Dark Buu in the face, and her hand when through his head. Her facial expression of anger soon turned to a grimace. She quickly took her hand out, and Dark Buu regenerated again. "… Not really the best strategy for winning a fight." Buttercup thought to herself while balling her fists. Dark Buu powered up again, and now he was throwing Buttercup around the ring like an old raggedy doll. The crowd watched eagerly as they watched Buttercup being beaten. Especially Leland, because he previously wanted to take on Dark Buu.

"He's beating her! Then he's gonna beat me!" Leland panicked, "Oh my gosh!" Buttercup fell hard on the ground. She could barely stand now.

"What's wrong? Are you just gonna quit now?" Dark Buu asked while coming back down to the ground.

"Me quit? Never!" Buttercup claimed. She used her Powered Buttercup technique again and charged at Buu punching him several times in the gut. She now used an even bigger ki blast so no smaller than a molecule gets left behind. It hit Dark Buu exactly, but still a microscopic segment still remained. He regenerated once more. "Damn it!"

"I do believe Buttercup is in danger!" Double D exclaimed. Eddy ignored Double D's thought because he was busy concentrating on the fight. Dark Buu charged at Buttercup and then grabbed her leg. He swung her around three times and then threw her out of the ring. Dark Buu won the skirmish without even using a fourth of his power.

"Wow! Dark Buu beat Buttercup easily! There are more fights where that came from!" The announcer broadcasted. Buttercup stood back up, the other Power Puff Girls ran to her.

"Buttercup, are you okay!" Blossom demanded. Buttercup just marched away; she didn't want to be laughed at in front of everyone.

"You saw nothing!" Buttercup mumbled. She went with the Namekians to be healed. Leland was still stunned. Monarch was relishing every moment of it.

"Ha, ha. Not so hot are you?" Monarch mocked, "Oh, and you still look like a retard!" Leland snapped out of his trance to yell at his comrade.

"Shut it, fatty!" Leland returned.

"This is the worst day of my life." Bubbles whispered. Edddy walked up to her.

"Actually, I'm having the time of my life." Edddy replied.

"Well that's because you won your match!" Blossom argued. The announcer continued the tournament after everyone was settled. He proclaimed that now Sonic from Universe G-5 verses Knuckles from Universe 7.

"What a coincidence." Knuckles thought. Sonic and Knuckles leaped onto the ring and stood in a fighting stance. Sonic powered up and then the fight commenced.

"You better beware!" Sonic warned as he punched Knuckles.  
"I've never seen a fighter who still sleeps with a stuffed bear!" Knuckles returned as he kicked Sonic twice. He then grabbed Sonic's arm and flipped him over. Sonic caught himself and then the two traded punches. Sonic charged at Knuckles and punched in the stomach continuously so he would fall out of the ring. When Knuckles was at the edge, he kneed Sonic in the face and then jumped up in the air. He landed a few feet away.

"Yeah!" Ed cheered. The two threw punches at each other and then made small ki blasts. They both dodged them. Knuckles charged at Sonic. Sonic was about to punch Knuckles, but he used the after image technique. Knuckles appeared behind him and then threw him in the air.

"Why are you holding back you're supposed to give it your all?" Knuckles insisted. Sonic flew back down and then smirked.

"It's my power and I'll use all of it if I want to. I don't really think I'll need it." Sonic explained, "But if you insist!" Sonic became super. His fur and aura became a bright gold color, similar to a Super Saiyan. He kicked Knuckles three times and then elbowed him in the back. He rushed and grabbed Knuckles' face. He blew a ki blast at it. Knuckles became super as well and thrashed him against the ground. He kicked Sonic across the ring as if he were a football. Sonic stood back up and jumped on Knuckles' face. Sonic then was about to jump on him again, but he blocked him.

"This is awesome! Ha, ha! Sonic is winning, man!" Eddy cheered.

"Alright, Knuckles. It's time to win this." Sonic said as he ran towards Knuckles.

"Time for me, it is." Knuckles corrected as he ran towards Sonic. When they reached each other, they both elbowed each other in the abdominal area. Knuckles did it again and again, but Sonic blocked him.

"I'm not even trying!" Sonic gloated while closing his eyes. When Sonic was distracted, Knuckles grabbed his neck and had a tight grip. "Let go of me!"

"Sure!" Knuckles exclaimed as he threw Sonic out of the ring. Knuckles won the match.

"Yeah! Knuckles took Sonic out!" The announcer cheered. "We will continue our next fights after the intermission!" So all the fighters had a lunch break to get their energy back. Everyone was having a good time, even Buttercup. Though the fight with Dark Buu raised some suspicion.

"Dark Buu really freaks me out. No ordinary guy can be that strong." Drew from Universe 124 thought. The other Saiyans agreed. They thought all will be answered. In the next chapter.

"Super! Super! Wow!" Ed from Universe 124 exclaimed.


End file.
